Double Reunion
by Olympus Architect
Summary: Both Percy and Reyna are anxious to see their friends. Read all about the reunions I created!
1. Chapter 1

**I realize that, though I ship them, I don't have an official Percabeth story. So I'm writing a double reunion story. Can you guess the two? Yup, it's Percy and Annabeth, and Jason and Reyna! How beautiful, now this is another one-shot. Kk? So please don't beg for more.**

Percy

Both Percy and Reyna were waiting anxiously for the huge Greek warship. Reyna had it worse than him though. Percy would have someone who loved him coming for him. Reyna had no idea if the blonde guy stepping off that ship would even remember her. Percy understood this. Not that he actually felt it, but he can imagine her feelings.

"Hello, Romans! We come in peace!" A voice yelled from the ship. It was that Latino elf they saw in the holographic scroll. "We are about to land, now we want to avoid squishing you midglets but if we have to-," They stopped in mid-air. Percy realized that they were a huge weapon and they were about to cross the Pomerian Line.

Terminus jumped onto the huge trireme and yelled at them.

"Terminus! Let them land!" Reyna and Percy screamed. He showed no signs of hearing them. Suddenly, the brain of the bunch dropped a ladder and climbed down. She ran across the green.

Someone tackled Percy and of course he knew who it was. "Percy, do you remember me?"

"Hmm… no you don't look familiar." Percy said with a poker-face. He was teasing her and he knew she would beat him up when he revealed. Tears started running down her cheeks.

"Percy," she sobbed. Percy laughed and kissed her.

"I'm joking, Wise Girl. Don't cry over me." He said laughing again and wiped her tears away. Her sad eyes morphed into rage. Percy suddenly rammed into the ground.

"Don't you ever leave me again! You don't know what you put me through! Months of sadness and worry-,"

"And moping!" The Latino elf helped.

"Thanks, Leo. But Percy, I swear, if Gaea doesn't do it, I'll kill you!" Percy laughed. His Wise Girl is so melodramatic. She helped him up and kissed him again. Her lips were so familiar, her soft hair wrapped around his fingers were all too comforting. He missed her more than he thought he did.

"I love you." Percy told her. This time, the tears on her face weren't from sadness. He hugged her closer so her head was on his heart. Her tears wet his shirt.

They hadn't even noticed the whole legion watching their reunion. All eyes were on them and Percy could feel Annabeth's cheeks burn. They pulled away from each other and blushed.

"Wonderful display but weren't there supposed to be more of you?" The Octavian snake asked. It's just like him to ruin this moment. As if on cue, the rest of the gang got off.

Reyna Pov

Reyna watched as each Greek demigod stepped off the ladder until the one sticking out of the Greek group caught her eye. The blonde boy looked no different except for the slightly more muscular arms and taller figure. They all stood in a line and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker." A pretty brunette said.

"'Sup? I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo II and fire user." Said the Latino elf.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," this drew several gasps from the legion, "architect of Olympus, girlfriend of Percy Jackson." She said the last one with pride on her voice.

"I'm Jason Grace praetor of the Twelfth Legion member of the Fifth Cohort and-," Reyna cut Jason off.

"Don't brag, Jason. We all know of your _immense _power." Reyna smirked. Jason looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile playing lightly on his lips.

"Nice to see you too, Reyna." He nodded at her. Hearing her name from his mouth again gave her so much relief that she almost cried.

"Well, I suppose we need to introduce ourselves to our guests." Reyna stepped forward. "I and Reyna daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"So you get bragging rights?" Jason demanded. Reyna stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm Percy Jackson co-praetor or former praetor, depending on how this goes, of the Twelfth Legion also a member of the Fifth Cohort. I am a son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, best demigod in the world and furthermore-,"

"Okay Percy, we get it!" Annabeth cut him off. Reyna was beginning to like this girl.

"Um, I guess I'll go next. I'm Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. Uh I've got no other titles, really. I guess I could tell you that I'm from the Fifth Cohort. That's all I've got." Hazel kept darting glances at Leo.

"I'm Frank Zhang son of Mars, Centurion of the Fifth. I have the blood of Poseidon in me somewhere and I can shape shift!" Frank boasted.

"I am Octavian, augur of the Twelfth Legion. I shall burn an offering to the gods." He ran to his little cave to burn his bears.

"All right then, let's go on to eating. Our weary travelers must be starving." Reyna said. "Someone tell the wind spirits to bring the food."

{LINE BREAK!}

"So, Reyna, how have you been?" Jason asked.

"The real question is how have _you_ been, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Leave-The-Responsibility-In-Reyna's-Hands?"

"Sorry, about that. It really wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, yeah save your breath."

"Same Reyna huh?" he hugged her. His arms around her were so comforting. His scent filled her nose and she savored it. "I missed you."

"Same." She said. She let out all the emotion she had bundled up. She didn't think that meant crying.

"Shh… I'm here now. We're a team." He reassured her. "I love you." What did he just say?

"What was that?" she asked between tears. "I couldn't catch what you said."

"I said I love you. I always have." With that, he pressed his lips to hers. She was so startled. Then she realized that this was what she was missing. Reyna knew that this had been the only medicine that could cure her of her sadness. Now she could never get enough. A single sigh pushed them apart.

"Hazel!" Reyna said.

"What? I've been waiting for this since I got here. Carry on, though." Reyna roughly wiped at her face.

"She loves you too. Trust me, she told me." She heard Hazel whispering to Jason. She heard him laughing quietly and she smiled.

**How was that? I realize that my Jeyna reunion might be a little like the other one I wrote and I also realize that the Percabeth reunion was short but cut me some slack!**

**I made a Percabeth quiz for y'all! Where it says to put your name put your pen name. It's only 10 questions and for all you deranged fans (like me) it should be easy peasy. The link is below and it's on my profile. Thanks a bunch!**

** . ?id=1303101936381790&a=1&**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Here's an update on all my stories. Don't panic too much there are some stories that shall be continued.**

**Demigods, Meet the Ponies****: I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll do one more chapter, making it a two-shot.**

**Double Reunion****: One shot. Wasn't going to continue anyway.**

**Falling From Tartarus****: Stopping it. Not going to continue any longer because no one is reading it. Plus, the House of Hades is coming out soon and I'M GOING TO DIE IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE MY STUPID STORY**

**Fanfiction Hurts****: No more. Sorry to those of you still wanting to read this but I'm bored of it. There are more amazing stories like this one. Go check them out if you want to.**

**Jason and Reyna: Only Them, No One Else:**** One shot**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy****: No just no. Not continuing at all.**

**Percy and Piper, Sibling Love****: CHANGING HORRIBLE TITLE AND IT'S A ONE SHOT**

**Preyna Will Prevail****: CONTINUING! But gimme more reviews, people. I know my cliffy made you all sad but I need criticism. NOW GO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**Switched****: CONTINUING! I have to fix everything because I apparently wrote the 'getting off the bus' scene twice…**

**So thank you my wonderful readers. More stories to come hopefully. **


End file.
